culturefandomcom-20200222-history
I'm Your Man (Wham! song)
The Final | Released = 14 September 1985 | Format = | Recorded = 1984–85 | Genre = Dance-pop | Length = |6:05 |6:53 }} | Label = | Producer = George Michael | Writer = George Michael | Last single = "Last Christmas" / "Everything She Wants" (1984) | This single = "I'm Your Man" (1985) | Next single = "A Different Corner" (1986) }} "I'm Your Man" is a song by British pop duo Wham!, released in 1985 on Epic Records in the UK and most of the world, and Columbia Records in the US. It was written and produced by George Michael. History "I'm Your Man" became Wham!'s third number one on the UK Singles Chart, but did not feature on a studio album, and was essentially an isolated single which was only followed up by a re-issue of the previous year's Christmas hit, "Last Christmas". Already the signs were there that George, now bearded, was ready to move his career into an adult market. The song also reached number three on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, prevented from further chart movement by Rocky IV soundtrack single "Burning Heart" by Survivor and "That's What Friends Are For" by Dionne and Friends.The Complete Guide to the music of George Michael & Wham! L Ellis... - 1998 - Music Sales Group Within six months of "I'm Your Man", Wham! had announced their split. They had a fourth and final number one and released a farewell album, prior to a concert at Wembley Stadium, at which "I'm Your Man" was the last song Michael performed with partner Andrew Ridgeley. An extended mix of the song was released on Wham!'s 1986 album Music from the Edge of Heaven (the U.S. version of their final album The Final). In 1996, the song was re-recorded by Michael in a funkier style. It appeared, credited to Michael solo, as a B-side on the "Fastlove" CD single (also being interpolated into an extended mix of "Fastlove") and, credited to Wham!, on The Best of Wham!: If You Were There.... In 2012, comedian John Bishop mimed and danced to the song along with a "Mini Me" version of himself at the end of his tour DVD Rollercoaster. Music video The official music video for the song was directed by Andy Morahan. The video is presented in black and white, set in a club called Marquee where Wham! are performing the song. An extended intro and outro has George and Andrew trying without success to sell tickets to passers by. George makes a phone call to his agent Simon Napier-Bell, complaining about having to sing at the Marquee. He is heard to say "Simon, don't cry" and finally hangs up on him with the words "we have a gig to play". During the video, film countdown numbers flash up at times, making the numbers 69 and 66. Track listing * Also released as a picture disc (WTA 6716) and cassette (TA40 6716) * "Do It Right" is the instrumental version of "I'm Your Man" Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Lisa Moorish version In 1995, Lisa Moorish covered "I'm Your Man" for her album I've Gotta Have It All, the background vocals was sung by George Michael. Just like "Mr Friday Night", the cover was also a moderate success on the UK charts. Charts Shane Richie version In 2003, actor and EastEnders star Shane Richie also covered the song as a fundraising single for the BBC charity Children in Need. Richie's version of the song reached number two on the UK Singles Chart. Track listing ;CD #"I'm Your Man" #"I'm Your Man" (Party Remix) ;DVD #"I'm Your Man" (video) #"I'm Your Man" (making-of video) Charts Cover versions *In 2008, the song was performed by Westlife on their Back Home Tour. References Category:1985 songs Category:1985 singles Category:1995 singles Category:2003 singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Andy Morahan Category:Song recordings produced by George Michael Category:Songs written by George Michael Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Wham! songs